the anomaly is a stupid jerk
by oceanole
Summary: yep, that's you. chara and frisk will make your 'antifan' club. —any route (preferably genocide routes on repeat, because, well, you're a jerk)


**a/n**: TRIGGER WARNING: (implicit) mentions of suicide.

**a/n2: **you jerk.

''

**the anomaly is a stupid jerk**

''

It's as Sans said. "you wouldn't understand. knowing that one day, without notice, everything you've worked hard for will be taken from you."

He was right. You wouldn't understand. No matter how many times Frisk helped the underground gain their long-dreamed freedom, no matter how many times they destroyed this world, they would always start at ground zero. Over, and over, and over, and over. They lost count around the 17,000,000,000's resets.

Save and Load are unhealthy already, and with the massive Resets you are doing, even at this moment, Frisk's mind is worn out.

Sometimes, they'll spare Toriel. Next time they see her, one-hit kill is all that's needed to appease. Frisk always cries after that. But who are they kidding?

Even Sans uses everything in his might to stop this little child from destroying their world. No matter how much Sans knows about this world—this _game_—he wouldn't understand how it feels to be a murderer by someone's hands.

So, falling on the golden flowers for the hundredth time, meeting Flowey for the thousandth time, holding Toriel's hand through the puzzles for the nth time... it's gotten kind of repetitive, you know? Once, Frisk tried telling Sans about the anomaly in their life, in his timeline, upon meeting him just outside the Ruin's door. The monster couldn't even open his jaw to speak before Frisk beat him to it. "I'm a stupid doodoo butt."

The shocked look on Sans's face gave Frisk whatever motivation they needed for the next few resets. "ok. but you won't happen to know the secret secret—"

"I'm the legendary fartmaster."

Sans's betrayed face. Motivation for tens resets ahead. Oh, Frisk loved Sans on every route. Sans scratched his skull in confusion. "you've seen the truth in my room, then, kiddo?" Frisk nodded, almost proudly, before remembering that they were tricked by this misplaced scientist. "eh, that expression delivers it. how did it feel to get _pwned_, nerd?"

They just smiled at him, took a deep breath, and used their stick to draw a short line on the snow. "This is timeline." They started, ignoring Sans's muffled snort. "If you were immortal in the weirdest sense, would you prefer time goes on or, when you die even though you cannot, you prefer time to turn back to when you were alive?"

The skeleton thought hard on the absurdity, then shrugged. "i'd rather die."

"It's not an option, Sans."

He looked at them, as if searching for something intangible, then his grin got wider—if that was even possible. "heh, so you're the anomaly freak? a bit too small to be playing with time, ain'tcha? whatchamma call it, _small time_?" Sans chuckled.

The human shrugged tiredly, messing the snow with their stick. They left the 'timeline' alone, though. "I'm afraid that it is Chara or someone only she knows."

"cmon don't be _a-fraud_"—Frisk flinched at the low-level pun—"the first fallen child is dead."

The child knew this wouldn't be easy considering Sans's absolute skepticism at every object around him. But he needed to know. They needed to know his reaction, too. "Why do you think time flips out?"

"because you are being such a _freask_?"

Sans was in denial and Frisk was getting tired at his incessant jokes. They wouldn't mind any other time, but during existential despair, they'd advice against it. They could feel an overpowered finger hovering close around the Reset button. The feeling was terrifying, because unlike Sans who had no idea about what was going on until it happened, Frisk knew what was going on when it was happening. Imagine you were forced to watch your memories being snapped away from your brain.

The one snapping them? Yourself, of course. But you couldn't stop or scream, you just _watched _someone else do it _with your hands._ Frisk stared at the great door far behind Sans with narrow eyes. "You're blaming me for things I have no control over. The one grilling our lives is the one forcing me to live."

At this, Sans went silent. A progress of attitude. The reason behind Frisk's appearance in the Underground finally made sense. "irony, eh? you did not disappear, but you did appear."

A laughter from the human's broken soul. That reminded them of the best LOVE judgment. "It's alright. There are universes on this site where I try to follow up that plan with every creativity but that Reset button proves omnipresent."

The skeleton frowned at their words. "what're ya talking about?" He knew that this little human was the one messing up his time, but if committing suicide in every way possible wasn't enough, then what would satisfy them? Weren't they the anomaly itself? _heh._ The anomaly was just a sick bastard.

"…See you again."

Then Frisk Loaded, right after they convinced Toriel to let them go, before they went to Chara's grave to pay her respect together with the goat monster. They'd done this countless times already. How to tell the anomaly that they just wanted some rest? How to tell the anomaly that no, they didn't want to get impaled by Undyne's spear? How to tell the anomaly to _stop_? Please,

_just let them live their life_.

''

**a/n**: don't be surprised at that number. with all the people that downloaded and played the game, 17,000M resets is a generous amount.

the anomaly, as you know, is the players._ all over the world_. hence the hyperbolic number.

"universes on this site" is, right, fanfiction dot net. frisk is _aware_.

so, any thoughts?

02/22/2019 ~oceanole


End file.
